Peek-A-Boo, I See You!
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: You accidentally walk in to see Bucky stark naked. This makes things quite awkward, and with the 'help' of your meddling best friend, Nat, well…things don't get any better. Or do they?
1. Peek-A-Boo!

_**A/N:** Sometime after Civil War and everything has settled back down. A teensy bit noncanon-ish in the way that Bucky did train Natasha in the Red Room but nothing happened between the two because Natasha turned him down. (Literally only mentioned for a second)_

* * *

You had never been so embarrassed in your life. You supposed you could be considered incredibly lucky. Thousands of women would kill to be in your shoes, but somehow you couldn't even feel excited about this. Ecstatic, even. But all you were was absolutely mortified.

"Oh my God! Why are you naked?" You shrieked as your hands flew to your eyes. Before you, a very flushed Bucky spun around on his heel.

"Because I took a shower! Why the hell are you in here?" He shouted back, damn near ripping his sheets as he hastily covered himself.

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"Why didn't you knock?!"

"You called me!" You cried, turning around and casting your eyes to the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but the incredibly attractive naked man standing before you.

"I-wait, what?" A look of pure fear washed over Bucky's face.

"The walls are like paper thin, Buck. I didn't knock because you sounded like you were being attacked!"

"Oh, Jesus." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, wishing he could just disappear entirely. "I wasn't…oh god. You heard that?"

"I think we've established that." You huffed, peeking through your fingers and the very sight made your mouth water. No one should look that good with a bed sheet slung over their crotch, it just wasn't fair. He was still dripping wet from his shower, and his damp hair hung in his face, outlining the sharpness of his jawline perfectly. The way that his hip bones and thick thighs peeked around the sheet with his metal hand fisted in the soft royal blue material made it impossible to pull your eyes away. And the way his hips drew up into that sinful V along with the dark hairs running down from his navel to disappear below the sheet had you seriously salivating. He looked like he had been carved from marble. And that arm. Fuck, when had you developed an attraction to metal? But as you stood there drinking in the way the plates shifted with each movement and flex of his muscles, there was no denying you wanted him to touch you with the damn thing. When your eyes finally crawled up from his cut abdomen, past his broad chest, to his thick neck and sharp jaw line your eyes met his.

Shit. You'd been caught.

"Sorry, I uh…I should have knocked." You mumbled lamely, sprinting from the room as fast as your legs could carry you. You slammed your door behind you, promptly slumping against it the second you got to your room. And then it hit you. Why Bucky had called you when he sounded like he was crying out your name. Within seconds of this realization, you jumped into a freezing cold shower.

But not before double checking that you had locked your door.

* * *

"Oof, someone isn't a morning person." Natasha chuckled as you slunk into the gym the next morning.

"Long night." Was your snipped reply. You dropped your gym bag next to hers, wrapping your knuckles and fists and you made your way over to her in preparation to spar.

"No kidding." The redhead mused as she pushed up from her seat to meet you on the mats. "Are you sure you still want to train? We can push it back if you need more sleep."

"Nope." You answered, popping the p with a little too much force as you settled into a fighting stance. "I cannot go back to sleep." You grumbled. And it was true, sleep was pointless right now because every damn time you closed your eyes, all you could see was Bucky's bare body. Every single taut, delicious, solid inch of him. You had barely gotten any sleep, spending a good hour in your cold shower before you fell into bed, the thoughts of Bucky's body sending a white hot fire straight down your body and ensuring you wouldn't get any sleep until you…took matters into your own hands. Even now the thought had you chewing at your lower lip.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, girl." Natasha rolled her eyes, settling into a stance of her own. Within seconds fists were flying, the constant 'thump' of hard and fast contact echoing through the large room. The exercise was just what you needed to work out your unfortunate arousal. Your muscles were tight from the night before, and you growled as you stretched forward, lunging at your friend. You moved quickly, ducking and knocking Nat's feet out from under her before pinning her to the ground. "Oooh someone's a little frustrated." The spy snickered beneath you.

"Excuse me?" You panted, helping her back to her feet for another round.

"You heard me." She shrugged before throwing a punch that you just managed to dodge at the last second. "I'm not blind, Y/N. You need to get laid. Bad."

"Fuck, tell me about it." You grunted as she pinned you for a few seconds before you were able to break her hold and roll back onto your feet.

"Oh man, if only you worked with a handful of attractive, single, fit as fuck men who would jump at the chance for a roll in the sheets with you." Natasha winked as she brought her hands back up.

"I'm not sleeping with a teammate, Nat. That's just asking for trouble." The spy rolled her eyes before launching at you, her strong legs winding around you and using your momentum and weight to her advantage. Shit. And just like that, you were down again, both of you heaving from the last round.

"Oh come on, Y/N! We're all adults here, I'm sure you could find someone willing to blow off some steam in a completely professional way with you. You can't tell me you haven't thought of sleeping with at least one of the boys. Or maybe one of the girls?" She taunted, wiggling her eyebrows from where she was perched above you as you were still pinned. You giggled at the sight.

"Not that you're not perfect or anything, but I don't swing that way, babe." You rolled beneath her, forcing her off and she immediately sat beside you. "And I haven't." You dismissed her, a little too quickly.

"Y/N. World's best spy." She scowled at you as she pointed at herself. "I can tell you're lying."

"Oh for fuck's sake, fine. I've thought about it but I'm definitely not going to pursue anything! If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Natasha nodded eagerly at your proposal. "Ok, so I kinda walked in on someone last night. A very naked someone, fresh out of the shower." You best friend squealed in excitement

"Who is it?" She asked, smiling a wide, toothy smile. "Piet, Tony, Sam, Steve, Scott-" She continued to grill you, hoping your facial expressions would give you away.

The sudden sound of male laughter had to two of you spinning toward the door immediately, wide eyes settling on the two men who entered.

There at the door was Sam…and Bucky. It was only a matter of seconds before your eyes locked, and both of you sucked in a sharp breath. Bucky was red from hairline to chin once he saw you, and you had no doubt that you were sporting an identical look. A sudden gasp from behind you pulled you back to reality.

"No way! Bucky?!" Natasha stage-whispered at you and you were almost positive he heard. "I'll bet he's packing!" She tacked on, thank god a little quieter. She only giggled when you furiously shushed her. Well, she's not wrong.

"Morning ladies! You two down for two more sparring partners?" Sam beamed, elbowing Bucky in the ribs. The brunette hardly moved, his wide eyes glued to you. And you were suddenly incredibly aware of how tight your training clothes were.

"I'm gonna hit the showers." You rushed, scooping your gym back up without breaking your pace. You didn't even bother to acknowledge the men, making a B line straight for the locker rooms. As you scampered off, Sam's voice echoed just loud enough for you to hear.

"What just happened?"

* * *

You allowed yourself a warmer shower this time around, though to even call it lukewarm would be pushing it. You rubbed at your face under the water, letting it trickle over your body and help bring your temperature down. God, the way Bucky had looked when he walked into the gym turned you straight into a gooey mess. His tight white wife beater had barely seemed big enough, the thin material stretching perfectly over his broad chest, that damn trail of fuzz peeking at you once more just above his low hanging sweats. It didn't help that you could see the outline ofeverythingbelow them. Of course, you had seen it all the night before and the man was definitely gifted.

You groaned at the mental images flooding your mind and decided that this cold shower had officially become pointless. You let your fingers run over your body, gradually dipping south. You huffed in pleasure at the sensation of the water tickling your back as your fingers worked between your legs to the thought of Bucky in his gym clothes, and then in absolutely nothing at all. It didn't take long at all the coax out an orgasm and as you fell over the edge a choked sob broke past your lips. A sob of your favorite soldier's name. Turning the water off, you stepped out of the showers before wrapping the towel around your wet body. With a sigh, you made your way out of the showers and into the locker room itself. This was proving to be the longest week of your life, and it was only Tuesday.

You tucked the towel in on itself, securing it around your body so you were free to move over to your locker.

"Hey, Y/N -"

The next several seconds seemed to play out in slow motion. You turned to the voice as you jumped from its sudden appearance and accidentally bumped your locker shut. By the time you had realized your towel had been snagged and locked in, it was too late. That was when everything jumped back to full speed and in a single heart beat you had gone from somewhat covered to naked as the day you were born, still a little damp from your shower.

Right in front of Bucky.

His jaw dropped open as he stared at you, his eyes damn near bugging out of his skull.

"What are you doing in here?!" You screeched as you lamely attempted to cover yourself with your hands.

"You called me!" He defended, his hands immediately covering you from his vision as he looked anywhere but at you.

"No, I did-OH!" You gasped, snatching up the towel at your feet to cover up once more. "You could hear that?!" Your throat was dry as you questioned him. How could he possibly have heard that he had to have been half way across the gym when you'd left him. How the hell could he hear you?

"Super soldier." He clarified, waving his hand around his ears as if gesturing to them but just ended up flailing as he tried so desperately not to look at you. "All my senses are stronger." He chanced a glance back at you, relieved to see the towel once again wrapped around you.

And then you both stood there.

In silence.

For about 10 seconds.

"I didn't see anything!" He defended. "Just…your tits."

"Get out!" You screeched once you found your voice again.

You had never seen him run so fast.

* * *

It had been four days since the incident in the locker room. By now, everyone had picked up on the awkward energy that would make itself known whenever the two of you ended up in the same room. You did your best to avoid him and the blazing red blush that would take up residence on your face whenever the two of you made eye contact, but try as you might it seemed impossible to avoid the man! You also spent most of your time avoiding your best friend. All Natasha had done since the day in the gym was press you for details and you were getting very tired of running away from her too.

You were curled up on the couch with a book in your hands when someone bounded into the room and plopped down in front of you.

"So are you ever going to give me the juicy details?" Natasha pressed you the second she sat down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" You pursed your lips at her, only glancing up at her before flipping to the next page of your book. This time, you would take the clueless approach. Maybe that would work.

"You know what I'm talking about!" A sudden swat to your left thigh had you jumping.

"Ow!" You exclaimed, setting your book down beside you. Harry Potter would just have to wait. "Fine, fine! What do you want to know Nat?" The look on her face could only be compared to that of the cat that ate the canary.

"Everything, obviously. You had mentioned walking in on you-know-who. Spill." You sighed as you rolled your eyes, but gave in none the less.

"Ok, so I heard Bucky shouting like he was being attacked. I ignored it for as long as I could, but then hell called me and I seriously thought someone was hurting him so obviously I ran over as fast as I could - " You were whispering quickly, your eyes constantly darting to all the doors and making sure no one would come in and hear you gossiping.

"And?!"

"Are you going to let me finish?" You hissed.

"Well, get to the good part already! What happened when you got in there?"

You recounted what happened to her, mentioning how you busted in to Bucky drying his hair with his towel, leaving everything else completely exposed. You told her your jaw had dropped open when he threw his towel down as he turned around giving you the perfect view of his ass. That was what seemed to break the spell, you remembered, and then you screamed at him for being naked in his own room like a complete idiot, which is when he finally noticed you and covered up with the closest thing he could find - and of course it ended up being the sheet that made him look that much more irresistible.

"Shit, Y/N." She snickered, biting her thumb as you talked. "Please tell me he's as perfect as he seems."

"God, yes," you sighed. "God Nat, he's fucking gorgeous. I've never seen someone so cut. His thighs are to die for! Wouldn't mind bouncing on those things. And shit, tell me how a man's back can turn me on? All I want to do in leave nail marks all over it. And everything about him is just so…thick." You wiggled your eyebrows, getting caught up in the girl talk with Nat. It had been too long since the two of you really got to sit down and talk.

"Of course, I mean I've seen the man shirtless but nothing beyond that." She was silent for a second. "Please, please tell me he's packing."

A simple smirk and cocking of the eyebrow answered her question.

"Why did I pass that up?" She huffed, flinging herself back onto the couch in front of you. Your thought of keeping a lookout had been completely lost as you leaned down to poke Nat in the side.

"Nat."

"Yeah?"

"He has The V."

"Fuck me!" Your best friend groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fuck me? I'd like him to, yeah." You giggled at your own lame joke. Nat simply smacked your knee in retaliation before joining in your laughter.

"Not that I'm complaining, because this is golden information, but why didn't you knock, again?"

"He called me!" You huffed in defense. "And he sounded like he was being attacked! Why would I fucking knock?" That's when Natasha shot back up, her eyes and mouth widening as realization washed over her.

"Oh, my god. Y/N! He had just gotten out of the shower, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Ok, where was she going with this?

"And you said you heard him call your name."

"Yes!" You whined in exasperation. How many damn times would you have to answer that question?

"Y/N, he wasn't in pain." She explained, damn near bouncing in her excitement. "Far from it. Those weren't cries for help, those were cries ofpleasure."

"Come again?" You played dumb, your heart picking up speed. After all, why would Bucky Barnes be thinking of you?

"Oh my god, Y/N, wake up! He was jacking off to the thought of you!"

"Tactfully put, Romanoff." A low voice rumbled behind you.

Oh, no. No no no no no no no. This was not happening. Please God, don't let this be happening. You're…asleep! This is all just a horrible dream, right? Please God, just let this be a horrible dream.

Natasha smirked at you, flinging her long legs off the couch. You were going to kill her. Just before her silhouette flitted out the room she sent a wink your way and tossed "No problem, Barnes." over her shoulder.

Swallowing thickly, you accepted that you had just been caught and slowly turned around to meet Bucky's gaze.

"Mornin?" You greeted lamely, looking over the specimen in front of you. You groaned audibly as he poured his coffee, no use in hiding now. You'd been caught red-handed, so why not indulge yourself a little.

He was in a sheer gray v-neck t-shirt with tight blue jeans and it was very obvious he had just been to the gym. His arms were swollen as he fiddled with the different creamers and mugs in the kitchen, the muscles bunching under his taut, tan skin. He had been keeping his beard trimmed since he arrived at the tower and all you wanted to do was nibble on his sharp jawline. His clear eyes caught yours sizing him up, but this time, he didn't shy away from your stare. Instead, he smirked and approached.

"It hasn't been morning for several hours now, doll." He chuckled as he sat next to you. God, he was so close.

"Not for me." You mumbled, looking down at your pajama shorts that you were still sporting. Had they always been this revealing?

"It's 3 in the afternoon, how long have you been awake?" Bucky chastised you, tossing his arm over the back of the couch and letting his legs fall open. Shit, put yourself on display, why don't you?

"About 30 minutes." You mumbled, not meeting his eyes. You couldn't help it! Your sleep schedule had been screwed since you'd seen him, getting up early was a thing of the past! He merely laughed heartily and put his mug on the coffee table in front of you. "So…how much did you hear?" You asked after a few moments of silence that had proved too awkward to stand.

"Enough." You groaned at his answer, knowing that he probably heard your whole conversation. That is until cold fingers ghosted up your ankle to cup your calf. "She's right, you know." Your brow furrowed at this, having gotten lost in the feeling of his metal hand upon your skin. "Though I don't know if I would've said it so crudely." He grunted, his large hand coming to rest on your thigh. When heated blue met your gaze, your mind caught up instantly.

OH!

Well, it was now or never. Why can't you have a little fun?

"What if I like crude?" You questioned, dragging your tongue across your bottom lip and looking up at him from under your lashes. His grip tightened on your thigh as his eyes darkened. Two could play at this game, it seemed.

"Oh? Well, if that's the case then I'd tell you that I was thinking of you. I was thinking of how your hips sway so tantalizingly as you walk, your breasts bouncing with your strides. I thought of how they'd look bouncing as you hopped up and down on my cock." His voice was absolute sin as he spoke to you, low and gravely with arousal and all you could do was whimper in response. His human hand skimmed up your abdomen, barely brushing the side of your breast. "You tease me with that tongue of yours all the time, you know. The way you lick your lips when you're thinking. It does things to a man. That's what got me in the end, you know? The thought of your head bobbing up and down as you took me all the way in. Just imagining those lips of yours wrapped around me had me cumming everywhere." By the end of his teasing, he had crawled up your body, his lips ghosting against your ear as he whispered his filth to you. He pulled back to admire his work, the way you were panting with flushed cheeks as you stared up at him. "Crude enough for you, doll?"

You could only nod at him, not trusting yourself to use your voice.

"Seeing you in the gym didn't help, you know. Seeing you wrestling around with Nat in those tight pants. It was all I could do not to take you right there before you ran off. And then you called me, so of course, I had to run to you. Never thought I'd be rewarded with a view like that. I gotta say doll," he mused as his fingers brushed the underside of your breast. He realized very quickly you weren't wearing a bra. "I've thought about you so many times, how you would look beneath those clothes - beneath me, but it couldn't compare to the real thing." He winked, his eyes flickering down to your legs. You arched an eyebrow at him, your legs falling open of their own accord. He growled above you and the sound resonated through you, a shot of electricity flying straight to your soaked cunt.

"Bucky," you sighed as his lips descended on your neck. He hummed in question as he left love bites along the skin there, his scruffy jaw rubbing against your collar bone. "You know why I called you?" You drew your bottom lip in between your teeth. You had come this far, why not push a few more buttons? "I was cumming all over my fingers at the thought of you. Seeing you like that has had me hot and bothered for days." You mewled, arching up into him.

"Well doll, I'm flattered." He smirked, his hand continuing its torturous teasing as his finger danced around your nipple but never giving you what you wanted. "Were you thinking of bouncing up and down on my thick thighs? Or how about dragging your nails down my back, hmm?" He hurled the fantasies that you shared with Nat back at you, his satin voice making it sound so much more appealing that before if possible.

"Fuck, both." You whined. His teeth were everywhere, nipping at your ear, then your collar bone.

"Doll," hands were everywhere as he sighed into your skin, the hairs on your neck standing up at the sensation. "You're driving me insane."

"So what're you going to do about it?" You taunted, your tongue darting out to swipe across the seam of his lips. With a guttural growl that was farfrom human and did so fucking much to you, Bucky swooped in and captured your lips in a searing kiss. He tasted so good, like coffee and something so distinctly Bucky. His arm whirred audibly as the two of you collided and it made your heart thunder in your chest in anticipation. You squealed as his fingers clamped down on your thighs, throwing your legs around his cut torso and encouraging you to wrap them around him. In the next second, he was standing, his hands squeezing your ass firmly as he ground his hips up into yours. You were a mewling mess in his arms and all you wanted was to be skin to skin with this man and he was just taking too damn long. And then he pulled away, his tongue swiping over his swollen lips and his pupils blown out so far that his eyes looked black. And the look he gave you, God, you just knew that you would never be able to look at him without blushing again by the time this was all said and done.

"I'm gonna fucking ruin you, doll."


	2. I See You!

Your head was absolutely spinning. You weren't sure whether it was from all the oxygen Bucky was stealing from you with his kisses or the way that your body was pressed so tightly against his, but God whatever it was you wanted more.

Low moans rumbled in Bucky's throat as your lips melted together and it made your pulse skyrocket. His fingers were absolutely knotted in the hair at the base of your skull and just when you thought he couldn't do any more to drive you wild, he yanked roughly and exposed your neck to his rough kisses.

You mewled, your hips rolling of their own accord when you felt the way his stubble scraped up the tender skin below your jaw. The raw skin tingled as it was attacked by the cool air in contrast to Bucky's boiling hot kisses. You weren't sure if you would ever get used to that sensation, but god you didn't care. All you wanted was him inside of you.

"Bucky," You whined as his fingers dug into your rolling hips. His own tortured sounds assaulted your ears as he pulled back to pin you with his heated gaze.

"I could get used to hearing you say my name like that, doll." He growled as he ground himself up into you. You were vaguely aware of your back being slammed into something. A door? When had he walked to your room?

"Then you'll have to give me a reason to." His bottom lip begged to be sucked on as you stared him down, and when he opened his mouth to respond to your quip, you did just that. The groan that emitted from his chest when your teeth grazed over his red lip make you shake in his arms and suddenly there was a slam behind his huge figure. Almost immediately, you were pressed into the smooth surface of the door before your weight was dropped back onto your own feet. Before you could even think to protest, Bucky was smirking at you with that hungry look in his that wasn't enough to make a woman's train of thought violently derail, you didn't know what was.

"I'll give you a reason, baby." He whispered against the shell of your ear, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic band of your sleep shorts.

"Oh-" you sighed as his fingers lazily ghosted over you. They inched lower ever so slowly, but when they reached the waistband of your panties and remained on the wrong side of the cloth, you were groaning. "Bucky!" You whined, drawing out his name like a prayer. His answer was simply to chuckle darkly against your jaw as his tongue traced slow circles there. His fingers traced every inch of you, slowly laving over your lips and the crux of where your thighs met your most sensitive spot. One thing didn't escape your attention, try as you might - every time his fingers even got close to brushing over your clit, they were gone within the same breath.

And you were putty in his hands.

"God, you're so wet." His voice was like silk and your brain was short circuiting.

"Probably has something to do with someone saying they'd fucking ruin me" You mumbled shortly, your voice pitching up at the thought of his promise. And then his lips were gone, his hot eyes boring into yours as his metal hand came up to cup your jaw. The shiver that ran up your spine at the feeling didn't escape him, and he didn't dare stop the circles he was charting against your hot skin.

"Tell me what you've thought about, doll." He demanded. "Tell me your fantasies, doll, tell me what you want me to do."

Oh, sweet baby -

"Oh, Bucky!" Your head flew back as his fingers finally, finally brushed your clit - only to disappear a moment later. You screamed in frustration, your nails digging into his shoulders. He chuckled darkly as he tsked you.

"I'm listening."

"Bucky, if you don't fucking touch me -"

"I am touching you, doll. You'll have to be more specific." And then the arrogant bastard smirked and winked. Even with his hands down your pants, Bucky Barnes was an insufferable pain.

"Fuck! Touch my clit, you god damn tease!" He was chuckling again before his breath was against your neck once more.

"You haven't seen teasing yet, doll."

Your retort died on your tongue as a scream ripped its way from your throat as his warm middle finger finally applied a toe-curling pressure against your clit. You all but squirmed in his arms as he continued to alternate the pressure he was rubbing into you, and you wanted more, damn it all!

"Go under the fucking panties, Bucky!"

"All you had to do was ask." He answered with a wink, completely unaffected by your clenched jaw and dark scowl.

With a quick tug, your bottoms were gone and you were completely bare to him from the waist down and then he was on his knees before you. You made quick work of your shirt, tossing the offending garment somewhere in the room.

"Shit, Y/N." He admired as his tongue dared to swipe against his bottom lip, before drawing it between his teeth. You groaned at the sight causing his eyes to flicker up to yours. You could read the question in his eyes before he even spoke. "May I-"

"Yes, oh, please do." And then that tempting smirk disappeared between your legs and you were a goner. You tried your best to keep quiet as he traced long, slow licks over your opening - only occasionally brushing over your tender bundle of nerves that was still screaming for his touch. When your fingers found home in his long hair, pushing him where you needed him, he groaned and hummed against you, causing your pleasure to mount higher and higher. You couldn't remember how to speak as you heard the whirring of his metal arm, only to look down and see it clenched tightly at his side. Your hand clawed at his left shoulder, wanton cries weighing down the air around you as you panted and tugged at his arm.

"Use your words, Y/N." He taunted, not even bothering to pull off of you before he spoke, the resulting vibrations from his voice damn near making your legs buckle beneath you.

"Fuck me with your fingers, Buck!" When he made no move to oblige you and simply arched an eyebrow, you growled.

"Which -"

"The metal ones!" This teasing was driving you crazy! he was taking too damn long!

In a flash, the cool surfaces of his left fingers were tracing over your opening, liberally covering them in your slick. The contrast of the cool metal against his hot mouth was something that drove you absolutely wild and you knew you wouldn't last long. Throwing caution to the wind, you wiggled your hips down toward the wet digits and your head flew back to clunk against the door. Taking the hint, Bucky sank his longest metal finger into your hungry heat and the noise that scratched its way up your throat had even him itching to explode. You had barely finished sobbing 'more' before Bucky sank another finger into you.

The plates in his arm shifted as he looked up at you, hot breath bathing your sensitive folds. Mechanics clicked, the cool metal soaked all around as he worked you with a smirk and you knew you wouldn't last long. It was almost too much with the way his fingers were rubbing up inside of you, spreading you, but then he buried his face even closer, his teeth grazing over your clit as his tongue pressed pointedly and assisted in the assault. You were an absolute goner. He threw your leg over his shoulder, his natural hand holding your thigh to him, as you came undone over the metal fingers that were knuckle deep in your soaked pussy.

He didn't pull away immediately, making sure to lap up everything you had to give him.

"You taste even better than I imagined." Bucky murmured as he rose to his feet once more, pressing his palm against the straining tent at the front of his pants. When your eyes flickered to the movement he immediately took the hint and moved his hand away so you could drink him in. His turn.

"Buck?" He cocked his head, humming in question. "Why are you still dressed?" He barked out a laugh as you backed him toward the bed, your gait having become a stalking one as you pressed a hand against his sternum.

"I was a little preoccupied." He chuckled as you pushed him down to seated on the bed, your hands resting on his shoulders.

"But I want to see you." You pouted innocently, running a single finger over his clothed nipple. Something wild tugged at your heart , prompting you to scrape your teeth against his ear as you breathlessly moaned. "I want to taste you."

You could swear you heard something rip as he stood and damn near flung his pants across the room before plopping right back down. His shirt was the next thing gone, and as soon as it was off he was leaning back on his forearms with his legs cast open as he stared up at you.

Oh. sweet. lord.

Now this was a sight you could get used to seeing, Bucky Barnes staring at you as if he would devour you alive, and standing at full fucking attention. And you thought to see him fresh out of the shower was mouth watering.

With a moan, you dropped to your knees and it took everything you had not to immediately go to town. Your thumb brushed over his head slowly, dragging the pre-cum with it as you stared up into his fluttering eyes. The movement was mesmerizing to even you, and you continued your teasing for a few more seconds before dragging your thumb over your tongue. Your eyes were the ones fluttering now as you moaned at his taste. God, when was the last time anyone had tasted so good. Had anyone ever? A wicked smile broke across your face as you fingers trailed up his thighs, nails dragging where his legs met his pelvis, your lips, and tongue ever following the path. Never had a man been more mouthwatering than the one beneath you now. Heavy groans split the air as you teeth drug across the defined V along his lower abdomen and you almost giggled. How many times had you thought about worshiping his body, marking his skin with lovebites and claw marks, and here was that very man - writhing beneath you as you teased him the way he teased you. Oh so slowly, you wrapped your fingers around him, basking in the sounds he made for you. He was thick, there was no doubt about that and you bite your lip as you pumped your hand over him a few times before a daring thought occurred to you. Bucky moaned lowly as you licked him from base to tip, never breaking eye contact, your fingers running up and down his thighs. When you finally did sink down on him fully, you preempted it with one more swipe from base to tip before slowly taking him in as far as you could bare. His sharp cry of surprise melted into a chant of groans as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft painstakingly slow, your fingers wrapping around him where your lips couldn't quite reach.

"Fuck, Y/N." He hissed as his fingers weaved through your hair once more to guide you along him at the speed he was dying for. Dark, lust blown eyes found yours as you began to twist your hand around his base, creating a steady corkscrew movement as you stared right back at him. "Doll, I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up." He moaned, his voice breaking as you gripped him tightly before pulling off with a lewd 'pop'.

The pace shifted drastically, both of you suddenly needing to feel each other before you lost control. Strong hands found your hips as you came to straddle thick thighs. Groans harmonized in the air as your dripping center brushed against him, you giving a good rock against the hard muscle there.

"Doll, as much as I wouldn't mind seeing you come undone on my thigh, I need you to ride me." He growled out, sitting up to clamp his large hands on your hips to emphasis his point. You nodded frantically at his request, restating yourself so that you were hovering above him on your knees, your hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He was so close to you, his chest pressing against your own, his cock head pressing at your entrance and the reality of it all came crashing down on you.

Here was the man you'd lusted after, and maybe even loved since the day you first laid eyes on him, completely bare beneath you, panting and begging for you the way that you were begging for him. Pressing a kiss to his swollen lips, you sank down onto the thick shaft, moaning loudly as each inch slowly pressed its way in. His head lulled to your shoulder as he filled you and pulled you ever closer. "Y/N, fuck, you're so tight."

"You're so thick." Slick dripped down from you previous orgasm, coating the man beneath you. When he bottomed out inside of you, his eyes found yours and he rolled his hips experimentally. A blinding smirk broke out on his face as you crooned atop him, your back bowing at the sheer pleasure that danced through you. "Oh, James."

A growl, low and gravelly, from the man beneath you, danced on your nerves at the sound of his real name before his hips snapped up into yours violently.

"Again."

"James!" Another snap of his hips, his fingers no doubt leaving marks against your hips. You met him thrust for thrust, bouncing up and down on top of him, your hips swiveling and grinding down any chance you could get. When you felt the tight grip on your hips loosen ever so slightly, you splayed your hand against his chest and shoved. Now gazing up at you on his back, Bucky didn't complain at this new view and the way that you didn't let him do any of the work, bouncing and grinding and all together fucking yourself on his cock as you cried his name over and over, "James, James" like you had forgotten everything else but him. He watched you tenderly, his blue eyes taking in the way your fingers scrunched against his chest when his cock rubbed against thatspot inside you, fishing a long mewl from you. And when a metal finger sought out your clit once more, your rhythm faltered and your eyes clamped shut. You chased your orgasm desperately, turning your hips every which way.

Hands were everywhere. Burning hot paths up your sides before settling on your breasts, weaving in the hairs on his chest and you sank down on him again and again. Being quiet was a lost a cause as he sat up beneath you again, his teeth grazing against your neglected nipple.

"Cum for me, doll." He begged, bucking up beneath you. Every bounce was met with a thrust, pushing you further and further toward the edge. "C'mon, baby." You rose as high as you could, whining indignantly at the loss of the perfect angle before you were flipped beneath your super soldier. Cool metal massaged your waist as your breasts were pressed into the soft sheets of your bed, that thick sensation of being filled once more as Bucky slipped back in from behind you.

Arms give out, teeth baring down into sensitive skin as you bite your lips to desperately try to keep quiet but to no avail. Screams echo through the room as his fingers move at such a blinding speed that you could almost swear that they begin to vibrate against your nub. Walls clench, throats grow raw as you milk Bucky's orgasm with your own. Time stopped as he spilled himself inside you, throwing his head back and then the two of you fall spent onto the mattress.

And finally, the room is hot, muggy, and smells so strongly of sex. Strong arms wrap around you and pull you into his broad chest that you begin to pepper kisses on to.

"You're magnificent." Bucky mused, tipping your head up to him with his fingers under your chin. He sweeps his lips across yours in a sweet kiss, ignoring the sweat that mats both of your hair to your foreheads. "I feel like I'm dreaming." You cock an eyebrow, your fingers running through the wiry hairs that run below his belly button, down the center of his abdomen.

"Why's that?"

"Because there's a gorgeous woman in my bed, and doll, she just blew my mind." You giggled at his smiling face and waggling eyebrows.

"Well technically soldier, you're in my bed." You winked, squealing as soft metal pinches you on the rump.

"Even better."

The doorknob suddenly turning on your door has the two of you fumbling for the sheets, thankfully covered up, moments before it swings open to reveal a smirking Natasha.

"So." She giggles. "How's that 'not screwing your teammates' thing going for you?"

Beside you, Bucky groans as he pinches the bridge or his nose.

"Do none of the women in this tower know how to knock?"


End file.
